Doomsday
by SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr
Summary: My take on the last part of the episode "Doomsday". Not any different from the episode, just more detailed. Ten/Rose. One-shot. R/R


**A/N: This is the last scene from the episode of the TV show Doctor Who called "Doomsday". It's the exact same scene, just more detail from me :) I love this episode and I thouroughly enjoyed writing this. I hope you all enjoy reading it as well. But, if you haven't seen the episode, but you do watch the show, don't read this, it contains SPOILERS! Oh, and if you don't like The Doctor/Rose as a couple: TOO BAD! **

**P.S: And both quotes at the beginning and end are said by Rose in "Army of Ghosts" and "Doomsday"**

**P.P.S: I don't own Doctor Who or anything related to it, I'm just a hopeless fan with no life and LOTS of time on her hands. **

**Please read and then review. Thank you :)**

_"My name is Rose Tyler... And this is the story of Torchwood... The last story I'll ever tell.... _

_ This is the story of how I died."_

**Doomsday**

**By Sophie**

Rose's POV:

I stood on the beach, looking all around to see where he was. I didn't see him, and I looked back at Mum, Dad, and Mickey standing by the car. When I turned back around, The Doctor was standing there, just a few feet from me. But he was almost see-through, transperant. It was like I was imagining him.

"Where are you?" I asked, confused, because he clearly wasn't really here.

"Inside the TARDIS." He replied. "There's one tiny little gap in the universe left... just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to sent this projection, I'm in orbit around a supernova.... I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

I tried to look at him as if he was actually standing on the beach too, but I couldn't get past the fact that he looked imaginary. There were things that I needed to tell him, and I couldn't do that unless he looked real. I shook my head, "You look like a ghost."

"Hold on." He paused and did something with his screwdriver. I wasn't sure what he had done, but all of a sudden, he became solid looking, as if he really was with me. I walked forward, so I was right in front of him, I felt a surge of happiness, because I could finally talk to him.

"Can I t-?" I asked, reaching out to touch his face, but he stopped me.

"I'm still just an image." He explained, "No touch."

I felt tears starting to build up in my eyes, as I understood that I couldn't even touch him at all. "Can't you come through properly?" I asked.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse..." The Doctor answered.

"So?" I said, grinning a little, he smiled back.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking at the scenery around us. "Where did the gap come out?"

"We're in Norway." I said, and he nodded.

"Norway... right." He said.

"It's about fifty miles out of Bergen." I said, "It's called Dårlig Ulv Stranden."

Suddenly, he looked concerned, "Dalek?"

I shook my head, "_Dårlig... _It's Norweigian for 'bad'... This translates as Bad Wolf Bay." I said, indicating the beach's name. The Doctor smiled. I took a deep breath, trying to keep my voice calm, but it cracked anyway. "How long have you got?"

"About two minutes." He said, as I reached up to push the hair out of my face.

I felt more tears springing to my eyes, but I didn't want to cry in front of him. I wanted this to be a clean farewell, so I held them back as best I could. "I can't think of what to say!" I said, smiling a bit.

He smiled too, and looked behind me to see Mickey, Mum, and Dad standing back at the car. "You've still got Mr. Mickey then."

I nodded, "There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey... and the baby."

A flash of worry flew across his face again, "You're not....?"

I shook my head, and giggled, "No. It's Mum." He chuckled too, out of relief. "Three months gone, more Tylers on the way."

"And what about you? What are you-?" He asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm back working in the shop." I said.

"Oh, good for you." He said, jokingly.

"Shut up." I smiled, "No I'm not. See the Torchwood on this planet's open for business... I think I know a thing or two about aliens." And I fought against the tears, trying my hardest to hold them back.

"Rose Tyler; Defender of the Earth." He said, smiling widely. And right at that second, I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. As I saw him smile, they started to fall. "You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you'd gone missing. You're on the list of the dead. Here you are, living a life day after day... the one adventure I can never have."

I looked down, trying to calm myself down so I could speak. And when I did, my voice was shaky as I asked him the one question I'd been waiting to ask him. "Am I ever going to see you again?" And then I lost it, and the sobs came. Because I couldn't picture going through life without him with me. I had seen so much in the time I'd spent with him, and I wasn't ready to leave it all behind.

The Doctor looked like he was fighting back tears now too, and that made my heart break. "You can't." He answered, and I felt like I had just died inside.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, my voice an octave higher than it usually was, my face screwed up, my face wet with tears.

"I've still got the TARDIS. Same old life, last of the time lords." He replied, trying to smile, but I knew it was fake.

"On your own?" I was even more saddened by this that by him leaving me, because I didn't want for him to be alone anymore. I never wanted him to be lonely. He nodded.

I took a deep breath, trying to collect myself again, because there was one more thing I needed to tell him before we left each other forever. I tried to say the words, "I l-", but my throat felt like it was closing up, choking me. And I looked down, to clear my head. I took another deep breath and looked back up at him, hardly being able to see through the tears that were pouring down my cheeks now. "I love you." I said, and my breath was coming in rapidly now, as the sobs shook my body.

"Quite right, too..." He said, his voice almost a whisper, and I nodded. He looked like he was about to cry too. "And I suppose... if it's my last chance to say it..." I looked straight at him, wanting so badly to hear him say those three words back to me. He looked as though he was preparing himself to say them, and opened his mouth, "Rose Tyler,-"

But just as he was about to say it, he faded away, and I knew his time was up. I looked around, and squeezed my eyes shut, as if I could wake myself up from the nightmare I was having. But I knew that this was real, and that he gone... I would never see him again. And I love him with all of my heart, and he hadn't even been able to tell me the same. I put my hand over my mouth and sobbed.

The Doctor's POV:

I opened my eyes, and realized that I was back in the TARDIS. My mouth was open, I was about to tell Rose that I loved her, but she was back on Earth, and now I could never see her again. I felt a tear rolling down my cheek, and as I blinked, another fell. I looked down at the floor, feeling like such an idiot for never once telling her that I love her... not only that, but never telling her _how much I loved her. _Rose was my best friend... she was special, she was everything. And I had lost her, I had let her go. If I had been able to save her from being pulled into-... but I couldn't have... I felt weak as I remembered that small conversation we'd had: _"How long are you going to stay with me?" _I had asked her, and she had looked at me, looked deep into my eyes and said, _"Forever." _

Rose's POV:

I turned around, my eyes hurting from crying, and looked directly at mum. She saw me, and immediately understood. She ran to me, and I ran to her. When she reached me, she pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back soothingly as I cried into her shoulder.

_"Planet Earth; this is where I was born... And this is where I died. The first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at all... Not ever. And then I met a man called The Doctor. A man who could change his face. And he took me away from home in his magical machine... He showed me the whole of time space.... I thought it would never end. That's what I thought. And then came the army of ghosts... then came Torchwood and the war... and that's when it all ended. _

_This is the story of how I died." _


End file.
